joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Memelord Sans
Summary Memelord Sans is created when everyone's hopes and memes was infused into Sans. It was so powerful that it could stomp Chara infinite times over despite not being physically stronger than Chara. Sans imagined it so hard, that the overload of memes that Chara was seeing, physically, mentally, and spiritually, forced Chara to leave his body. As Sans said, anyone can be a Memelord if they have "imaginaaaaation". Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-A I Infinitely^Infintely^Infintely^Infinitely^Infintely^Infintely The Concept Of Tiers+++, higher when fighting Chara I At least Awesomite-10, likely far higher Name: Memelord Sans Origin: Undertale Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Skeleton, Memelord Powers and Abilities: Dank Memes Embodiment, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Meme Manipulation, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (High-Godly), Imagination Manipulation, Teleportation, Reality Warping, Randomized Stats (His stats go up and down forever every millisecond) Supernatural Speed, Supernatural Stamina, Excellent Reaction Time, Ability to make swords and air horns appear in his hands, Able to frighten every version of Chara, Manipulation Manipulation, Resistance to Possession, Indomitable Willpower, Able to become so powerful, that even his mind can't handle it, Battlefield Manipulation, Absolute Singularity, Hax Negotiation, Salt Negotiation, Absolute Power Nullifier, Ability to make his imaginations become reality, Homestuck Manipulation, Ability to have any show, video game, character, person, or fandom, or being beyond over beyond over beyond people's power as long as they are made into a meme. I Can use and wield any type of power from Breadverse Unlimited perfectly Attack Potency: High Hyperverse Level (Sans stated that he wasn't stronger than Trash Tier Chara, yet was still able to make Chara leave his body, also was rendered able to become a Memelord) I Impossible to Comprehend (Almost memed Trash Tier Chara to death with ease, if Frisk didn't interrupt the torture, Chara would've most likely died, also stomps all memes) I 'I At least Awesomite-10, likely far higher' Speed: Instant (Sans appeared everywhere Chara went) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Impossible to Comprehend (Survived the overload of his own memes) I 'I At least Awesomite-3, likely far higher' Stamina: Limitless I 'I At least Awesomite-3, likely far higher' Range: Anywhere+++ I 'I At least Awesomite-3, likely far higher' Standard Equipment: Homestuck Sord, Airhorn, Cutie Mark, Memelord Attire Intelligence: Omniscient (Knew every meme in existence) Weaknesses: He's unbeatable with imagination, but he is still physically beatable. If memes got deleted from the internet, he has to rely on his own knowledge of memes, which would be a HUGE downgrade for him. Which he would be stuck at Low 1-C. I None Notable Key: Physically I With Imagination and Memes I Post-Training Battles/Fights Notable Victories: Chara (Trash Tier) (Mountain Stomp) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Races Notable Victories: Inconclusive Matches: Feats Theme Song http://youtu.be/CKjmum_OwZQ Category:Memelord Category:Skeleton Category:Hmm Category:Nah lets not Category:Toon Force Category:Meme Category:Memes Category:Memetic tier Category:Hax Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:Fuck Hax Category:Name Hax Category:HAX HAX HAX HAX HAX AHX XAH Category:Errors Category:Too Many Explosions Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Too Lazy To Make An Actual Profile So I Put It All In Bold Category:So cool Category:Cool Category:Too cool Category:For cool Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Undertale Category:Memetic King Overlord Category:Sans